


Keys

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of John/Helen, Oxford Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Nikola finds a key on his desk after the move underground.





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place post-series.
> 
> Prompt: **Lock**

The few things that Helen considers to be part of her intimate personal life are generally locked away. Hidden from any prying eyes. So when they all move down to the new Sanctuary and are assigned new and improved quarters Nikola’s surprised to find a key waiting on his work bench a few weeks later. His brow furrows in confusion before he notices the tag attached with a simple looping H on the small piece of thick paper. A soft but devilish grin flits across his lips before he tucks it into the pocket of his waistcoat to save for later.

A couple of days pass before he’s able to put the key to use, and he knocks on her door before twisting the key and pushing his way in. She offers him a welcoming smile as she smooths lotion down her legs while listening in on an executive team phone call. His eyes trail over the bare skin before he sets the bottle of wine and glasses in his hand down on a mostly empty table. It’s only a few minutes before she ends the call and turns off her tablet after a cursory glance at the notifications.

“I’ve been waiting,” She comments as she stands up, tightening the sash on her robe as she walks over to the small sitting area she’d set up, “It’s been almost three days since I left you that key.”

“Mmm there’s this crazy lady I work for that wants me to get stuff done on time,” He jokes before pointing at the picture frame that was sitting on the table, “What is this?”

“That? A photo I found when I was bringing things down from the surface,” She explains as she picks the frame up and looks at its contents, “The safe I had in my room was a custom piece I’ve had since I was twenty so I wasn’t just able to take it without notice of it being missing. So I had to go through the contents and take them out bit by bit, and I found this.”

“When was this taken?” He asks about the photograph. In a well aged black and white photograph were the Five, immortalized in the Mangus’ formal sitting room. Nikola and James were seated in the armchairs that faced the couch where Helen and John were sitting. Nigel was leaning against the mantle, the only one out of the five of them holding a pint glass instead of a wine glass. What had just happened was anyone’s idea but John and James were giving Nikola quite unamused looks while Nigel was in process of choking on his beer and Helen was giving him a surprisingly bright grin, her eyes crinkled at the edges.

“The week before we took the serum, at my parents’ house,” She tells him, “My mother must have taken it.”

“Right, we had to go pilfer some medical supplies from your father, and…”

“My mother invited everyone to stay for the evening. Said she didn’t want us going back to Oxford so late.”

“I always did like her,” He grins, remembering running into Helen in the hallway in the middle of the night where she was dressed only in a robe and nightgown. At first he didn’t notice her disheveled look in and the few sloppily placed love bites, simply distracted by how little she had been wearing by the days standards. It wasn’t until they officially announced that they were seeing each other that he realized he’d caught her creeping back from John’s room.

“She liked you a lot more than my father did.”

“Of course she did, all of the Magnus women love me,” He asserts as he sets the photo down and turns his attention to her.

“Yes, well, be that as it may. You are still most definitely an acquired taste.”


End file.
